Por ser ella
by UchihaHinataChan
Summary: Ahí estaba. Sentada sobre una enorme rama de árbol esperando al vengador de la aldea: Uchiha Sasuke. "¿Por qué yo, Sasuke?". Ella no poseía ninguna de esas cualidades, Hinata sólo le había sonreído. Sasuhina. Oneshot.


Mini-historia sin sentido que no viene al caso. Pastelosa y aburrida. Pero dejarla perdida en el ordenador habría tenido todavía menos sentido que publicarla.

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, que si pudiera seguro que me denunciaría por el mal uso que hago de ellos.

¡Nos vemos!

* * *

"_Hay defectos que manifiestan un alma bella mejor que ciertas virtudes"_

_**Cardenal de Retz**_

_**.**_

_**.

* * *

  
**_

Alzó la cabeza para observar el cielo entre las frondosas ramas que la protegían de la luz del sol que ese día calentaba con fuerza. Como era costumbre llegaba antes de tiempo. Miró hacia los dos lados constatando que no había nadie y de un salto limpio se posicionó sobre una resistente rama y se sentó apoyando su espalda en el tronco.

Suspiró intentando aplacar sus nervios. Había estado en esa situación muchas veces ya; hacía un año exactamente, pero seguía sintiendo ese cosquilleo en su estómago cada vez. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Después de todo seguía siendo _ella_.

Pasados un par de minutos volvió a abrirlos y paseó su mirada por la aldea. Le gustaba ese lugar precisamente por eso, porque a pesar de hallarse fuera del bullicio de la villa podía observar como los ciudadanos seguían con sus cotidianas vidas ajenos a esos ojos que los observaban. Ojos, que irónicamente, la gente solía decir podían verlo todo.

Posó su mirada en la floristería Yamanaka, donde una alborotada Ino gritaba a Kiba mientras intentaba golpearlo. Ella, desde su rama sonrió. De nuevo, el canino de su mejor amigo había tomado las rosas rojas de la rubia como desayuno. Veía a Kiba deshacerse en disculpas mientras intentaba contener la risa. ¿Es qué Ino no se daría jamás cuenta que Akamaru hacía aquello por orden de Kiba cada mañana solo para tener una excusa para hablar con la rubia? Al pensar en la chica la observó.

_Ella_ no era como Ino. No tenía unos bellos ojos azulados y desde luego jamás conseguiría ese estilo que la rubia destilaba por cada poro de su piel. Tampoco poseía esa seguridad en sí misma que la Yamanaka dejaba entrever siempre que podía. No, _ella_ no poseía ninguna de aquellas cualidades.

Continuó con su habitual pasatiempo de observar la aldea a la que pertenecía mientras esperaba.

La siguiente imagen en la que detuvo su mirada fue en los campos de entrenamiento. Un hiperactivo Naruto entrenaba junto a una entregada Sakura. Sabía que ellos hacían aquello cada tarde a la misma hora. Vio como Sakura empezaba a correr detrás del rubio, probablemente después de que éste le dijera algo inapropiado. Dejó escapar una risita desde la rama, que se perdió en el vacío bosque. Envidiaba a Sakura, porque era fuerte y perseverante. Y _ella_, de nuevo, no poseía ninguna de aquellas cualidades ya que _ella_ no era valiente y confiada en la batalla, ni siquiera le gustaban las batallas en realidad.

Sintiéndose un poco triste de repente, cambió la dirección de su mirada hacia otro lugar. Esta vez paró justo ante las puertas del enorme complejo en el que _ella_ vivía. Vio a Hanabi entrar y la siguió con la vista mientras caminaba con la cabeza erguida y ante cada uno de los miembros de su familia, orgullosa y digna. Adjetivos que jamás serían pronunciados para referirse a _ella_, ni siquiera de labios de su familia. Porque, una vez más, carecía de aquellas cualidades.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró al cielo, solo faltaban unos minutos para la hora acordada. La revolución de mariposas de su estómago se acentuó. Tomó aire y lo soltó con lentitud para relajarse.

Al bajar su cabeza de nuevo vio a su primo Neji con sus dos compañeros de equipo. TenTen agarraba de la ropa a su amigo Lee evitando que así saliese corriendo en alguno de sus momentos de exaltación, mientras intentaba mantener una conversación en la que su primo intercambiase algo más que monosílabos. _Ella_ tampoco era como la ninja de las armas, perseverante y tozuda hasta el final a pesar de compartir equipo con dos de los mayores polos opuestos de Konoha. _Ella_ seguramente habría acabado auto inculpándose de las desavenencias entre sus compañeros.

No, _ella_ no era como ninguna de sus compañeras y por eso, Hyuuga Hinata envidiaba a todas y cada una de ellas.

No era como Ino, porque _ella_ se avergonzaba continuamente de su cuerpo, el que tapaba con aquella enorme chaqueta.

No era como Sakura, porque _ella_ no disfrutaba de ser ninja porque siempre la habían calificado de débil para aquel trabajo.

No era como su hermana Hanabi, porque no podía mirar con orgullo y prepotencia a su propia sangre.

No era como Tenten, porque _ella_ no mantenía unido a su equipo, sino que eran sus compañeros los que cuidaban de ella.

Pero aún así, ahí estaba. Sentada sobre una enorme rama de árbol esperando al vengador de la aldea, el frío, orgulloso, temible y oscuro Uchiha Sasuke; como venía haciendo casi todos los días desde hacía exactamente un año.

_¿Por qué si ella no era perfecta y no tenía grandiosas cualidades como sus amigas, la había elegido él?_ Era una pregunta a la que nunca hallaría respuesta.

.

Volvió a observar el cielo, en un par de minutos él llegaría puntual como siempre. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la emoción de los últimos minutos de espera.

Pensó en el pelinegro. En cómo había regresado a la aldea recuperando su puesto de shinobi, ignorando cada una de las miradas de terror y asco que los aldeanos le dedicaban al verlo pasar.

Hinata había notado aquello mucho antes de empezar a salir con él.

Había notado como se apartaban o agarraban a los niños alejándolos, como susurraban y lanzaban palabras de desprecio ante el joven que siendo tan solo un niño había abandonado la aldea con la firme idea de matar a su hermano. Y aunque había pocas cosas que hacían que ella se enfureciese, esa era una de ellas.

Odiaba a esa gente que se atrevía a juzgarle sin pararse a intentar comprender por todo lo que había tenido que pasar aquel hombre siendo tan solo un niño. Por eso viéndolo caminar solo un día, viendo como la gente se apartaba y él simplemente caminaba ignorándoles, se había acercado y le había preguntado si podía caminar su lado, pues ambos se dirigían a la torre del Hokage. Se había limitado a responderle con un gruñido, pero ella se posicionó a su lado caminando con la cabeza alta. Podía ver la cara de la gente sorprendida de que la dulce Hyuuga caminase tan tranquila al lado del traidor, y por primera vez en su vida, le había dado igual lo que la gente decía.

Aquella noche había recibido una buena regañina de su padre y el consejo, que ella se había limitado a escuchar sin arrepentirse de lo que había hecho.

Días más tarde mientras comía unos dangos en un puesto de la aldea sentada. El Uchiha se había sentado a su lado sin decir nada. Ella sólo le había sonreído.

Imitó ese gesto al recordar esos momentos y de repente una voz cercana la sobresaltó. Se maldijo internamente por no haber sentido su presencia.

_ ¿Por qué sonríes?_ sonó su grave y pausada voz que le producía escalofríos y calma al mismo tiempo.

_ Sólo recordaba_ respondió poniéndose en pie y saltando al suelo, seguida de él.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque. Ella sonrió. En todo el tiempo que llevaban saliendo siempre paseaban lejos de la aldea porque, aunque no lo dijera, él quería evitarle el rechazo de la gente al verla junto a él.

_ Sasuke-kun_ lo llamó. Él se giró y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse_ estaba pensando que hoy podíamos pasear por la aldea y comer en algún lugar.

Él alzó una ceja desconcertado.

_ ¿Por qué?

Hinata elevó los hombros y caminó hacia donde estaba él agarrándolo de la mano.

_ Vamos_ sonrió pero él no se movió.

_ Ellos te mirarán con odio y asco_ Hinata sabía a qué se refería_ y tu padre se enfadará, de nuevo.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente durante unos segundos.

_ ¿Por qué yo, Sasuke?_ le preguntó de repente, cogiendo por sorpresa al chico por el repentino cambio de tema.

_ No entiendo.

_ ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? Podías haber estado con una chica hermosa y coqueta como Ino. O alguien fuerte y valiente como Sakura_ a pesar de todo, ella continuaba sonriendo al hablar_ o alguien enérgica y decidida como Tenten. Así que, ¿por qué yo?

Sasuke la observó sin entender a que venía esa pregunta en ese momento; pregunta que según su parecer era estúpida.

_ Por ser tú.

Hinata no entendió la respuesta y cuando iba a insistir Sasuke volvió a hablar.

_ Por qué no intentas ser quien no eres. Conoces tu limitaciones y aunque te atormentan, nunca te has rendido_ caminó hacia ella_ Porque yo tengo muchas cualidades como ninja, pero ninguna como persona_ Hinata iba a protestar pero él no la dejó_ y a pesar de eso, eres la única que me quiere por lo que soy, no por mis habilidades en la batalla. Desde el primer día que te acercaste a mí, lo das todo sin esperar nada a cambio. Ni siquiera esperas una respuesta cuando me dices que me quieres. Y porque a pesar de mis múltiples defectos, y de las cosas horribles que he hecho, no te averguenza que te vean junto a mí.

Hinata sabía que aquello era cierto. Cuando ella le decía "Te amo" nunca esperaba una respuesta, después de todo no estaba en el estilo del Uchiha decir palabras románticas aunque las sintiera.

El Uchiha no dijo nada más y comenzó a caminar, esta vez con dirección hacia la aldea. Hinata se había quedado un poco estática, al momento viendo que iba a perder de vista a Sasuke, echó a correr situándose a su lado justo al momento de entrar en la calle principal de la aldea. Automáticamente las desconfiadas miradas de los aldeanos se fijaron en él, Hinata oyó como él chasqueaba la lengua con fastidio.

Acercándose más a él y olvidándose de su timidez que siempre afloraba en público, le agarró de la mano. Sasuke se sorprendió y la miró, ella sólo le sonrió.

_ Feliz aniversario Sasuke-kun.

Esta vez fue él quien sonrió. Tiró de ella y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica que miró orgullosa y desafiante a los aldeanos que miraban la escena asombrados.

_ Feliz aniversario Hinata.

* * *

_Ya avisé de que era una tontería de fic, pero si aún así alguien quiere darme su opinión en forma de review, ¡se lo agradezco!_


End file.
